


XI. Contention

by causeimdifferent



Series: Wanted [11]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causeimdifferent/pseuds/causeimdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first morning together could have been beautiful, instead things get slightly outta hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XI. Contention

“Are you going to stop seeing him now?”

  
No ‘good morning’.

  
But _this_.

  
After their very first night together. And a sleepless and too short one it was.

  
Still long enough for Thomas to find out without any doubt, that he does make Jimmy’s prick hard.

  
It had kept him awake by pressing against his stomach, as they had lain entangled on his narrow cot. He had felt it rub against him. Rhythmically. Aching. And then he had held it in his hand.

  
The skin wrapped around that hardness so silky against his palm and his fingers. As he got Jimmy off, moaning into the crook of Thomas's neck.

  
“What? Why?” Thomas says without even thinking.

  
Bad idea. 

  
Jimmy jolts up into a sitting position. The look on his face reminds Thomas of Jimmy throwing him out of his room, furious, _that_ night.

  
“You are not going to see him again.”

  
If Thomas can’t abide one thing, it is taking orders in his spare time.

  
Besides: he _does_ want to see Philip again.

  
“Excuse me?” Thomas snarls.

  
Jimmy’s mouth quivers with silent rage.

  
“Well, excuse _me_ ”, he exclaims.

  
Prompting Thomas to press his forefinger to his lips with consternation.

  
“Keep it down, for God’s sake!”

  
“I thought you love me!”

  
“Who says I don’t.”

  
“Well, then, why would you go on seeing him?”

  
“It has nothing to do with you, Jimmy. I want to fuck him. Just once.”

  
Jimmy scrambles out of the bed, still in his pajamas, his hair ruffled, his body tense like a fighter’s about to strike.

  
“You won’t.”

  
Thomas chuckles with humorless indignation.

  
“Jimmy, do you really think, just because you decide to make a gracious _exception for me_ , after letting me wait for – what – two years or something – well, do you really think, you can dictate my life, just because you put my cock in your mouth?”

  
Jimmy’s jaw goes slack.

_  
Damn, that was a little harsh. Even though …_

  
“Because if so, let me tell you: this is not so.”

_  
Fuck, Thomas why are you such a bloody dick._

  
Jimmy’s face crumbles. “I hate you”, he hisses, “honestly, I do.”

  
“Jimmy wait, wait …”

  
Thomas manages to grab him just before he reaches the door knob.

  
They struggle, as Jimmy tries to break free.

  
“So that is all you want, is it? To stick your prick someplace. Fuck you. You disgust me. I wish I hadn’t done what I’ve done.”

_  
Oh shit, this is going all wrong._

  
“Jimmy, please”, Thomas tries to appease.  
  
  
But he gets it. This has all been a bit much. Not just for himself. Even more so for Jimmy.

  
First time getting up close and personal with another man. After an eternity of denial. Of course he's rattled, too.

  
And starting a fight is just such a sure-fire way to re-establish some distance. A time-out. To regain one’s composure.

  
“I didn’t mean to be harsh, Jimmy. But what do you expect of me? A marriage-proposal?”

  
“Fuck you”, Jimmy says. Probably because he doesn’t quite know himself. “Let me go.”

  
Thomas eases his grip, Jimmy shrugs him off. And is out of the door.

 

 

“You need to stop doing that, Jimmy.”

  
“You do whatever _you_ want, I do whatever the fuck _I_ want.”

  
Jimmy throws his half smoked cigarette on the ground and stumps it out as if he hates it.

  
“If you keep on giving me the death glare in the servants’ hall, even Carson will have gotten the picture by tea time. And trust me, the last thing he wants to have under this roof is a jealousy drama between two 'perverts'.”

  
“ _I_ am not a pervert.”

  
“Of course, it’s just me, just me”, Thomas sighs and for a moment he wonders if his infatuation with Jimmy Kent has been nothing but a big mistake.

  
“Philip has nothing to do with you – or us, Jimmy. He and I we do have our own little history and I’d like to bring it to an end. A satisfying end.”

  
Jimmy counters with a mocking laugh: “A farewell fuck?”

  
“If you want to call it that.”

  
“Do you even believe, what you are saying, Thomas? I’ve seen the two of you together, remember? If you tell yourself you don’t like him, you are fooling yourself. The way you look at him makes me want to punch your face – and his.”

  
“What are you saying?”

  
“That there is more to it than you just wanting to shag him.”

  
“And what’s that?”

  
“You bloody like him. More than you dare to admit. Maybe even more than you like me.”  
  
  
Jimmy stomps towards the door, but turns round once again:

  
“Go ahead and fuck him. Let him break your heart again. Fine, if that’s what it takes to make you see that I am so much better than him, do it.”

  
With this Jimmy vanishes inside.  
  
  
Leaving Thomas behind, desperately fighting down the notion that Jimmy is right, and he has indeed equally fallen for two men.

  
Because if so, his troubles have only just begun.

 

 


End file.
